


Сказочник был всегда

by J_Doe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tale Style
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С момента его рождения минули десятки тысяч лет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказочник был всегда

*

Мир испокон веков был изменчив. Мир-феникс умирал и воскресал из пепла множество раз. Обретал хрупкое равновесие и противоречил сам себе. Искрился волшебством — и жег своих колдунов на кострах. Гибли цивилизации, рождались новые материки, переплавлялись материи. Менялось всё.

Кроме него. С момента его рождения минули десятки тысяч лет. Сказочник был всегда. 

Во всяком случае, он сам уже не мог утверждать обратного.

*

Дети любили его: он пел им о дальних странах и лучистой дали. О златокрылых драконах и прекрасных принцессах. О ненависти и любви, дружбе и предательстве. Все то, что знал, Сказочник учился облекать в слова, снова и снова оживлять сгоревшие дотла страницы истории в чудесных миражах. Когда изобрели письменность, он отложил в сторону свою лютню и взял в руки перо. 

Сказочник был первым бардом, первым странником, первым летописцем, первым магом, первым рыцарем, первым поэтом. Он был везде. Он помнил все. Он жил вечно.

Даже если сам желал совсем другого.

*

Однажды он придумал мир, в котором захотел остаться. Там не было жизни длиной в тысячи лет. Там не было вечности.

Впервые он не записывал. Он — Создавал, пеленая верткие фантазии в тугие коконы слов. Дни сменяли друг друга в пестром калейдоскопе лет. Люди забыли о Сказочнике, а сам Сказочник сделался тонким и словно прозрачным. И вот однажды ему показалось, он создал совершенство.

Гость сошел с хрупких пергаментных страниц и сделал первый вдох.

Сказочник провел рукой по лицу, пряча темнеющий взгляд. 

Он не понимал, где ошибся.

*

Когда сломалось последнее перо, а чернила выцвели, Сказочник продолжал придумывать истории у себя в голове. Воображаемый штрих, ещё один, буква, слог, слово — волшебный город поднимался из ничего, рос, жил, дышал.  
Он старался не мечтать, но невидимый пергамент был в тысячи раз прочнее настоящей бумаги и самовольно впитывал мысли, рисуя строчка за строчкой новую сказку. 

*

Он стоял у окна. По пустым улицам метелью кружились фарфоровые сумерки. Бойкий огонёк плясал в руках, отражался в глазах вертикальными зрачками. Десять граммов парафина, фитиль, пропитанный селитрой — только всего и нужно, чтобы родился свет.

Он обернулся к столу, запорошенному пеплом неотправленных писем, где стояла вычищенная до бела чернильница.

— Прощай, — прошептал Сказочник в пустоту. 

На секунду прикрыл глаза и задул пламя свечи. 

*

В те вечера, когда весь город ждал чуда, Сказочник запирал двери и наглухо закрывал ставни. Не приходи, не приходи, не приходи, — молил он, пропитываясь отчаяньем и табаком.

От тёплого движения воздуха дрогнули пальцы.

— Зачем ты вернулся? — спросил Сказочник.

— Я надеялся, что ты ответишь на этот вопрос.

— Такой живой с виду, а внутри — совсем пусто, — он покачал головой. — Если бы только всё получилось иначе.

— Мне исчезнуть?

— Пожалуй.

Гость повернулся к двери, но так и не сделал ни шага.

— Не убивай свои сказки. Знаешь, это больно: жить с мёртвым сердцем.

Скрипнула дверь. Улица ворвалась в угрюмую гостиную звуками губной гармошки, запахом снега и праздника.

— Я передумал. Останься, — прошептал Сказочник. Морозный вихрь затушил его сигарету.

*

Сказочник был всегда.


End file.
